


Carbon Makes Up Everything

by Glasshopper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, No beta we die like mne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshopper/pseuds/Glasshopper
Summary: The Wayne family is shocked awake at an early hour by the carbon monoxide alarm, luckily everyone got out in time and were relatively unaffected. Except they forgot Damian. The young boy is sick and needs medical attention.As Bruce races to Leslie’s surely nothing could get worse… But of course it does, the batfam is placed in a hostage situation. With a sick, uncharacteristically childlike Damian, everyone has their protective instincts on haywire. Hopefully they can get quickly before Damian’s sickness causes permanent damage.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 55
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, I made this story to basically quench my undying thirst for overprotective batfam. I wrote this instead of studying for my exams so wish me luck! Also this is my second fanfic ever written and it's not beta read so go easy on my poor soul *sobs*. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: Batman is not mine *cries*

All was quiet in the Wayne Manor on the normal Tuesday night. All members of the family soundly asleep in their beds. 

Except for one. Tim decided 3:00am was the perfect time to get started on the newest case. With an excessively large cup of coffee on his desk, he was ready to get this finished tonight. But something then startled the young Wayne from his work. 

A repetitive beeping could be heard throughout the house. Tim stepped into the hallway to find the source of the noise. The sound led him to a small white wall plug-in. 

“Well shit.” 

The carbon monoxide alarm. 

Tim decided the best course of action was to remain calm. He wasn’t sure how long it had been going off for. So he walked down the long dark hallway to Bruce’s room. 

He knocked on the door three times quietly knowing that would be enough to wake the eldest member up. 

“Bruce, we have an issue. Get dressed quickly, we need to get everyone out of the house.” 

The door slammed open. A frazzled Bruce stared down at Tim. 

‘So much for being calm.’ Tim thought. 

“The carbon monoxide alarm is going off, we need to get everyone out of the house.” 

Bruce immediately switched into bat mode. “Alright, Tim go wake the rest of the boys up. I’ll wake Alfred. Get dressed and go quickly, I want everyone out of the house in 5 minutes.” 

Tim and Bruce diverged paths quickly and ran to their families rooms. 

Tim slammed open Dick’s door. 

“Dick we need to leave the house now the carbon monoxide alarms are going off.” 

“What?!” 

Tim didn’t respond as he saw Dick jump out of bed and run to his closet. Tim turned away and walked to Jason’s door. 

“Jason get up now! Be outside in 5 minutes.” 

Tim and Jason have a much better relationship than they did previously. It’s been much easier to get along now that Jason finally decided to live in the manor again. But he still didn’t want to risk breaking open Jason’s door only to get shot. 

“What the fuck Tim, it’s 3 in the morning!” 

“Carbon monoxide poisoning. Get outside, Bruce’s orders.” 

Tim stepped back into his room and threw his closet door open quickly, deciding on some mismatching clothes. 

He could then hear Bruce yelling from the hallway. “Everyone into the garage now.” 

Tim, Jason, and Dick ran down the stairs to the foyer where Bruce and Alfred were waiting. 

“Tim, where is Damian?” Bruce asked calmly. 

“Fuck.” 

Damian’s room was on the other side of the manor. Something about wanting to be as far away from Drake as possible. But Tim was surprised that he forgot to wake the terror of the house.

“I’ll run and get him now.” 

Bruce frowned and said “There’s no time to dress Damian, grab him and get to the garage as quickly as possible.” 

“Wait. I'll grab Damian, he’ll cooperate better with me.” Dick yelled as he ran up the stairs. 

“Thank god.” 

The remaining members moved outside and into the fresh air.

“Whoa, I don’t know if this is psychology or some shit but I feel fucking weird.”

“Me too. I can’t believe I didn’t notice earlier” Said Tim. 

Tim could feel a building headache and dizziness. The ground seemed a lot less solid than it did yesterday and breathing suddenly seemed harder. 

“Boys sit down.” 

“Bruce, are you feeling any symptoms?” Tim said while staring at the ground. 

“No, Alfred and I seem less affected than you two.” 

“Well I hate to break it to you but that only means one thing.” Jason said. 

“I know Jason, the carbon leak is coming from the west side of the house.”

“The demon’s room is the furthest west.” Tim said slowly. 

The silence said more than words ever could. As much as Tim hated the kid, the brat dying of carbon monoxide poisoning was not something Tim ever wanted to see. 

Suddenly the door to the manor flew open and Dick ran out. 

“Bruce! Bruce! Somethings wrong with Damian!” Dick screamed as he ran down the front steps. 

Tim then noticed the bundle of blankets in his arms, with a little tuft of black hair sticking out. 

Dick seemed panicky and extremely out of breath. Nearing tripping over himself and he ran to the group. The poison must have affected him too. 

Dick passed the bundle in his arms to Bruce before Jason could push him down to the ground. 

“Hey, breathe boy wonder. I’m sure the kids gonna be fine.” 

Bruce held Damian bridal style, blankets still surrounding the small boy. 

Guilt wracked Tim’s conscience, he’s the one who forgot to wake the kid up. If Damian was being the nightmare like he usually was, maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad. But instead he’s lying still in his fathers arms. The brat’s so vicious all the time, Tim almost forgot he’s only 10. 

“Please relax Master Richard, the best thing for you right now is to lie down and take deep breaths.” Alfred soothed. 

Bruce rocked Damian back and forth in his arms and held his face in his hand. He rubbed his thumb against his son's soft baby cheeks and looked into his half lidded eyes. 

“Damian, I need you to say something please.” Bruce said softly. 

“F-father.” It would barely be considered more than a whisper, but it seemed so put all the Waynes at ease, or at least a little bit.

Though it was quite concerning at the same time. No one had heard Damains voice sounding so soft and weak before. 

Tim and Jason, feeling quite a bit better from the fresh air, sat up and tried to take a look at Damian's state. 

His eyes were half closed and his face laxed. His cheek resting on his fathers chest, with one hand weakly holding onto his shirt. 

Both Jason and Tim gasped at the uncharacteristic behaviour of their little brother. They’ve never seen Damian let anyone carry him before, even Dick. Nevermind accepting comfort from his father. 

Bruce shifted his fingers through his son's hair. 

“Stay awake Damian.” 

“I am t-tired father.” 

“I know son, you can sleep as much as you like later. Just stay awake for me now.” 

No one had seen Bruce act this way since Damian had died. His face showing emotions for once in his life. His voice was soft, but worry and stress could be seen by the lines on his face. 

“We need to take him to Leslie.” Bruce said, leaving no room for argument. 

“Dick, how are you feeling?” 

“Much better now that I’ve been breathing fresh air. I don’t think it’s bad enough that I need to be treated. Just a little headache and dizziness.” 

“Alright everyone in the car.” 

Bruce slid Damian into Jason's arms before getting into the front seat. 

“Since when was the brat this fucking light?” 

“That’s a problem for a later time Jay.” Said Dick. 

Jason looked down at the bundle in his arms. Damian looked so small and young, it’s hard to believe he can pack such a punch. Jason couldn’t bring himself to treat the kid like he usually did. Not when the kid looks the most vulnerable he’s ever seen him. 

“Hey baby bat, how’re you feeling?” Jason said while sliding into the back passenger seat. 

“T-todd? Where are we going.” 

“Just a little trip to Leslie, cause wonder boy over there can’t hold his liquor.” While pointing to Dick as he tripped on his way to the car. 

“Hey ass-hat, don’t lie to him.” Tim harshly whispered. 

“What?! would you rather I tell him he’s dying!?” Jason whipstered back just as aggressively, while covering Damian's ear that wasn’t against his chest. 

“Yes because he’s going to freak when he realizes what’s happening!” 

“Boys, no fighting.” 

Tim and Jason both glared at Bruce and continued to move into the car. 

Bruce at the wheel, Alfred at shotgun, and Tim, Dick and Jason all in the back row with Damian in Jason’s arms. His head resting on Tim’s lap. 

Bruce started the car and they were off. Maybe a little bit over the speed limit, but luckily it was late enough there weren’t many cars on the road. 

“Boys, try and get Damian lucid.” Bruce said tersely, his worry making him have more of a stick up the ass than usual. 

Tim looked down at the head resting in his lap. He was panicking, the silence and stillness from the younger was terrifying. Every second Tim expected him to jump up and stab him with a hidden knife like he should be doing right now. Not perfectly still, eyes unfocused, breathing shallow and deep. He honestly preferred the regular Damian. Even if he was his worst nightmare sometimes. 

Jason was rubbing circles on Damian’s chest trying to help his breathing. Tim could tell he was trying to cover the worry on his face. Always trying to put up a strong front, but especially now when Dick is breaking down on the other side car. 

Dick’s eyes were watery and unfocused, he stared down at the youngest while running fingers through his hair, muttering sweet reassurances. Occasionally leaning down and kissing his nose or forehead. 

Alfred continued to watch his boys in worry. They’ve all gone through too much as it is. 

Tim hesitantly reached down and stroked the side of Damians face, looking to provide comfort. Though he wasn’t sure if he was causing him distress or not. Since the usual Damian would have slapped his hand away by now. 

“Hey baby, can you take some deep breaths for me?” Dick said soothingly. 

Damian struggled to deepen his breaths, still having troubles. 

“That’s it. You’re doing so well sweetheart, we're almost there.” 

“M-my chest hurts.” Damian said exasperated. 

The entire family flinched. Damian never expressed his pain. Even when he’s been stabbed, he’ll wait until the end of patrol to tell anyone. 

He usually refuses to take pain medication or numbing because he doesn’t want to be seen as weak. 

Jason continued to rub circles on his chest, pressing down lightly not to hurt the child. 

“I know baby-bat, you’ll feel better soon.” 

Jason assessed Damian. Still wearing his pyjamas he got for Christmas from Dick, the ones he said he refused to wear. They had little black cats covering over the blue material. The children’s pyjamas made him look his age, as well as the soft white blanket that surrounded him. He also had no shoes or socks on, Jason wrapped some of the blankets around his feet to keep them warm. Damian had no right looking this vulnerable, this small.

“Can we go home now?” Damian whispered. 

That just about once again broke Jason's already mangled and shattered heart. 

Tim responded, catching himself, “Sorry demo-... Dami, we just came from home, we’re going to visit Leslie okay?” 

Damian whined softly. 

Tim’s brain just about exploded. Damian whined. He just fucking whined. Tim thought he’d never hear that sound in his life. He could tell he was not the only one affected by it though. 

Bruce's grip on the steering wheel got tighter if that was even possible, knuckles turning a ghostly white from the pressure. 

Tears were now fully streaming down Dicks face, not even bothering to wipe them away while he combed through Damian's hair and kissed his cheeks. 

Jason looked just about heart broken, but Tim knows he probably didn’t look much better. And Alfred looked like he’d aged another 10 years in 20 minutes. 

Though the one positive thing is Damian seemed to be moving a bit more. Looking a little less doll-like and speaking with fewer slurs. 

They were only about 10 minutes away from Leslies clinic now. If Bruce keeps the pace he’s been going. 

But that’s when things took a turn for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

They were only about 10 minutes away from Leslies clinic now. If Bruce keeps the pace he’s been going. 

But that’s when things took a turn for the worst.

..........

Two black cars came up behind the vehicle. Immediately Bruce noticed this as strange. He’s been pushing 50km over the speed limit for the past little while. No cars should be even close to his pace on the old country road. 

The two cars came up beside them and started trying to push Bruce to the edge of the road. 

“Oh fuck.” Said Jason in the back, finally realizing the situation they were in. 

Bruce had to make a difficult decision and quickly. 

Try to out speed the cars at the possibility of losing control and crashing. Killing his entire family.   
Pull over at the side of the road and see what these assholes want 

Bruce knows what decision he would make if he were alone. But he can’t think only of himself right now. He’s not Batman currently, he’s Bruce Wayne. And Bruce Wayne has a very sick little boy in the car, and a panicking family to protect. 

So Bruce slowly loses speed and begins to pull the car over. 

“Hey Bat! What the fuck are you doing?! They’re going to kill us.” Jason said hysterically. 

“Be quiet Jason, a car crash tonight will not help our situation. We are in no position for a high speed get away.” 

Jason clenched his jaw and held Damian a little tighter. 

“We can’t let them get Damian, Bruce! Call for help. Let’s hide Damian under the back seats, he’s small enough.” Dick said panicking, already trying to move him. 

“And what happens when we are taken away from the car Dick. Is Damian just going to lie hiding alone?” 

“No we’ll activate the tracker in the car, the police will come and get him.”   
“And what happens if for some reason the police don’t get here in time. Or the police don’t know that Damian is hiding under the seats. Is he just going to freeze to death alone in here, or maybe he’ll die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Alone and terrified. Did you think about that?” 

Tears heavily streaming down Dicks face and he held Damians face in his hands. 

“Master Bruce. Do not speak to him that way. He is only trying to help the situation.” Alfred scolded. 

Before Bruce could reply, he saw in the rear view mirror, black figures getting out of the cars parked behind them. 

The only thing Bruce could think right now was that he would fight to his last breath to protect his family. 

Tim, Jason and Dick held Damian even closer. Tim taking Damian's head and curling it into his collarbone. 

“What’s going on?” Damian whispered. 

“Shhh Dami, just be quiet for a little while okay? Everything is going to be fine.” Tim soothed while petting his hair. 

In response Damian nuzzled into Tim’s collarbone a little more and tried to relax. Surprising Tim once again. 

The black figures came up to the sides of the car, and one of them knocked on the drivers-side window. Bruce lowered the window and looked straight at gun shaft pointing at his face.

“How can I help you?” Bruce said tersely.

“Good evening Mr. Wayne, if you would like no one to be hurt tonight, I recommend everyone get out of the car now. If I see anything out of the ordinary I have no issues filling you with bullets tonight.” 

Jason clenched his jaw, trying extremely hard to hold his tongue for the sake of Damian. 

“We have a very sick child with us at the moment. But I’m sure you already know the reason why. I ask politely now to leave him out of this.” Bruce responded calmly. 

The figure at the window just laughed. “You think you can make requests tonight Wayne. Well I’m sorry to break it to ya but it’s not gonna go that way.” 

“Get your asses out of the car before I start shooting.”   
Bruce and Alfred stepped out of the car. While Dick, Jason, and Tim were much more hesitant. 

Dick got out of the car first and moved around to Jason's passenger side, helping him open the door to get Damian out. 

“Hurry up! We don’t have all night.” Said the man aggressively. 

Jason slid Damian into his arms more snuggly and moved to the front of the car. Tim and Dick then moved in front of them, shielding Damian from the assailant's eyes. 

Damian moaned a little at the movements. Jason rubbed his back and shushed him. 

“Everyone on your knees, put your phones on the ground in front of you and shut up.” 

Jason still holding Damian to his chest kneeled on the ground as softly as possible. Dick took the phone out of Jason’s pocket and put it on the ground in front of him. 

The figures dressed in black then came up behind them and started cuffing their hands together. Jason's hands were still full of his sick baby brother, so it seemed they couldn’t cuff him. 

“Give the kid to your younger brother. I don’t trust this guy.” 

Jason practically started growling. His eyes promised the most painful death possible. 

Tim walked over to Jason and they shuffled Damian into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” Tim said quietly. 

“I know you will.” 

Then hands viciously grabbed his arms and cuffed him. 

“Everyone get into the cars. I’m losing my patience so do it quickly.”

“No wait! Damian! He needs a doctor, he’s only a child and he’s really sick.” Dick cried out. 

“Does it look like I give a shit what happens to the kid?” 

“Please!” Tim desperately spoke while looking down at Damian. His breathing was getting worse again. And his normally tan skin was starting to look pale. 

One of the other figures from the group spoke out. “C’mon man, the kids like 8. Let’s just leave the younger ones here for the cops.” 

“Are you fucking braindead?! The boss asked for all of them, it’ll be our asses if we leave them here. And so what if the kid dies, the boss will probably like it anyway.”

“You’re a fucking piece of garbage, letting a helpless kid die when he has nothing to do with this!” Jason growled. 

“Jason enough!” Bruce yelled. 

Jason received a kick in the face for the comment, then was dragged to the cars, fighting the entire way. 

“If you don’t stop struggling, I’m sending a bullet through your head.” 

Jason silently fumed the rest of the way. Getting injured tonight would not help anyone. 

Jason, Alfred and Dick were in one car and Tim, Damian and Bruce in the other. 

Dick practically started hyperventilating when he was separated from Damian, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

The cars started moving towards their new destination. 

‘Hopefully it doesn’t get any worse than this Dick thought.’ 

Alfred seemed to sense his distress and gave him a reassuring nod. As much as he would like to give the young master hug, his arms were locked behind his back. 

Dick gave him a watery smile in return. 

Jason continued to shake with rage, staring out the window beside him. 

In the other car, Tim cradled Damian in his arms. Trying the best he can to be a comfort to the young boy, even though Dick has always been the best at comforting Damian. 

Bruce stared at his sons in anger. Trying to keep his calm composure, but as Damian’s breathing gets worse it’s getting harder and harder. 

The urge to wrap his arms around his sons is overwhelming. But with his hands tied behind his back the best thing he could do at the moment is place his thigh over Damians feet in an attempt to keep them warm. 

Hostage situations weren’t unusual for the Wayne family. In fact they were quite common. But what startled everyone was the fact that Bruce was with them. He was always one being called to get his kids back. Never has he been part of one. Bruce knew this meant their situation was worse than he thought initially. They don’t want money. That means they want something else. 

Bruce was brought out of his thoughts by Damian letting out a small whimper. 

Damian had his face pressed into the side of Tim’s neck. Tim looked slightly panicky, though Bruce could understand why. No one had ever seen Damian this vulnerable before. 

“Shhh, I know Damian, you’ll be okay.” Tim whispered into his ear. 

Luckily Damians hand on Tim’s shirt seemed to be getting a little stronger. The non poisoned air seemed to be helping quite a bit. Hopefully there would be no long lasting effects from tonight. 

“What’s happening Drake.” Damian said weakly. 

“Don’t worry Damian we’re just in a bit of a hostage situation at the moment. We’ll get out of this, we always do.” 

Bruce never thought he’d see the day where his two youngest got along, and this was not how he wanted it to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! So I finished my first exam yayyyyy! Definitely could have gone better, but no worries. I'll make up for it with the exam I have tomorrow, aghhh. Anyways thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, they make my heart soar  
> ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Both cars pulled up to an abandoned industrial building on the outskirts of Gotham. Alfred, Dick and Jason were pulled out of the cars first. Jason and Dick both struggled to get a glimpse of the other car with the rest of their family inside. 

“You fuckers! Let me see them.” Jason growled while being dragged away into the building. 

“Calm down you’ll see them in a minute.” One of the figures replied. 

Jason, Dick and Alfred were then guided to a dark room with ropes covering the floor. 

“Get on the ground, back to back. No funny business. You especially.” Poking the butt of the gun into Jason's chest. 

With multiple guns pointing at their heads, all the three could do was sit on the cold concrete, and wait for the rest of their family. 

Dick was trying to keep his cool, Jason could tell this much. But you could see from the shaking of his hands and the darting of his eyes that he was panicking. Damian was Dick’s baby, hell, he was the entire family's baby. 

But Jason knows to give credit where credit is due, and Dick was doing a damn good job of keeping up a weak civilian act. Jason on the other hand has been screaming and thrashing on multiple occasions, not really acting the part. But honestly, how could he? Jason didn’t care if Bruce screamed at him later about acting like a civilian. All he knew was he couldn’t let those bastards touch his baby brother. 

Dick looked up from the floor to Jason. He returned his gaze with a nod. Dick attempted to focus on not losing his cool, promptly beating the shit out of everyone here. He needed Damian in his arms, his hands couldn’t stop shaking. The fear of not being able to see him was making him panic. He trusted Tim with Damian. As much as they fought, he knew they would fight tooth and nail for each other. Dick tried taking deep breaths and remembering that Tim had Damian. Everything is fine, he’s safe with him. 

……...

On the other hand, Tim, Damian and Bruce were now being escorted out of the car and into the creepy old building. Damian had finally started showing some of his normal demeanour. 

“Drake I can walk. Put me down.” 

“No Damian. Let him carry you.” Bruce said. 

“Damian, have you seen yourself?! You were literally asphyxiating a minute ago. Don’t squirm.” 

Even Tim could admit, he didn’t have the usual bite in his voice. Damian still looked like shit. And Tim could tell he still felt like shit. His struggles were weak and sluggish, polar opposite from the child assassin. 

Damian slumped in his arms seeming to give up. Or he had no choice due to his condition. Tim ran his fingers through Damian’s hair again. The brat didn’t try to rip his head off luckily. Only letting out a small faded out growl. 

‘I guess this is some progress at least’ Tim thought. 

……...

Dick and Alfred were quietly speaking to each other, when Bruce, Tim and Damian entered the room. 

Dick’s head immediately shot up. Assessing the condition of his family. Damian’s head popped up from the blankets and looked straight at Dick. He seemed to have some spark back in his eyes, making Dick’s relief almost comical. 

“You look like trash Grayson.” Damian spat out. 

“Damian.” Bruce scolded. 

Dick and Jason just laughed. 

“Glad to see you’re feeling a bit better twerp.” Said Jason smiling. 

Jason could tell Damian still felt terrible. But this was so much better from the unresponsive shell of the kid from earlier. 

“Tt. Of course I’m fine Todd.” 

“Of course, of course, I should have known.” 

“Alright that’s enough family time, get your asses on the floor. Hands behind your back in a circle.” The assumed leader of the group growled. 

The family obliged, feeling much more secure now they were together again. Once they were in a circle, arms all facing inwards, the leader yanked the ropes off the floor and moved towards the group. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jason seethed. 

“Shut your trap, I can’t let you have free reign can I.” 

“Were fucking cuffed, how much more free reign do you want?” 

“Jason enough!” Bruce said. 

“You better get a hold on this one Wayne, if you want him to make it through the night.” 

Jason fumed as his cuffs were looped through by ropes. The leader tied all their cuffs together with the rope. Leaving them tied together, imobile on the floor. 

He then stopped at Tim. Who was still holding a very irritated and sick Damian. Tim’s back was facing the others, part of the circle. But he was the only one without cuffs on. 

Tim shuffled back a bit and attempted to cover himself over Damian. Shielding him from their attacker. 

Dick, Bruce and Jason quietly sent waves of pure hatred towards the leader as he stood in front of their youngest. 

“This won’t do.” Said the leader. 

Jason opened his mouth to begin cursing the man to high heaven, but was then paused by the angry looks given to him by Bruce and Dick. 

“Do not involve them. They are completely harmless and one of them is sick.” Bruce said. 

Jason almost scoffed but held his tongue.

“As I tried to explain to you Wayne’s before. I really don’t give a shit.” 

The leader then lunged forward at Tim and ripped Damian out of his grip. 

“Nooo!! Get off! Get off!!” Tim screamed, still desperately trying to cling to his brother.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of him!!” Jason yelled while thrashing. 

“Don’t touch him, let go!” Dick cried. 

Alfred looked in horror and the scene before him. Shocked by the vicious feeling of hatred he only gets over these boys. 

Bruce seethed in silent rage, staring daggers into the man before him.

The leader then kicked Tim in the stomach sending him back to the group. 

“Tim! Tim!” Damian cried out as he was pulled away. 

Tim’s heart practically shatters at the cry. 

Damian, being extremely distressed, screamed and thrashed in the unknown man's arms. He knew he couldn’t fight back like he usually could. He’s Damian Wayne right now, not Robin. And as Bruce and Dick have always told him “secret identities come first.” 

“You bastard let him go!” Jason said, feeling utterly helpless. 

Tim tried to jump up and help his little brother again, but was ripped back and cuffed by the other figures. 

The leader threw Damian across the room. Hitting the ground hard. 

All Damian could hear were the screams of anger from his family, then lastly the sound of him hitting the concrete. 

Damian’s ears felt like they were full of cotton. His eyesight was blurry and the ground felt unsolid. His fingers brushed the ground, reminding him of how cold he felt. Clouded eyes looked forward, he could see the fluffy white blanket on the ground a few meters from him. Damian decided the best course of action was to curl up and wait until his body was ready to function again. So he waited. 

When the man threw Damian to the ground, Dick practically went ballistic. He physically flinched when he heard the sound of Damian’s small body hitting the concrete. A raging panic was sent through his body. Damian lay still on the ground. His head was facing the wall so Dick couldn’t see if he was conscious or not. 

‘No no no no.’ Dick thought. 

“Dami? Damian baby please, say something.” Dick pleaded. 

Dick could hear the cries of outrage from Jason beside him. Cursing the man's existence, Jason was absolutely livid screaming death threats. Dick could see the veins popping out from his neck. 

“You fucking piece of shit! I’ll rip your fucking head off! How dare you touch him!! He’s only a kid…”

Jason continued on but Dick couldn’t focus on him right now. Damian was still lying frozen across the room. 

“Baby? I need to know you’re okay. Please say something for me.”   
Dick could hear Tim, now out of his trance after having Damian ripped from his arms. 

“Damian, Damian! Please someone check on him. I need to know he’s breathing!” Tim cried. 

Damian continued to be still as a rock, even with all the commotion going on. This was not a good sign at all. Damian always responded, it was a rule they had. He’d never let Dick worry over him like this.

“Damian Wayne. Say something right now!” Dick cried, going hysterical. 

Tears began to stream down Dick’s face. 

Bruce to the left of Dick, was for once in his life unsure of what to do. His baby was lying on the ground unmoving. Damian wasn’t moving. He began to internally panic. The urge to beat the shit out of every guy here, wrap Damian up in a blanket and into his arms, then bring the rest of his distressed family home was overwhelming. 

“Damian.” Bruce called. 

“Damian, wake up. Please son.” 

Damian could finally hear some of the sounds going on around him. It was all so loud, he shifted to curl up a little more. He felt so cold. 

“Damian! Damian!” He could hear. 

“Please baby Please!” 

‘Was that crying?’ Damian thought. 

Damian pulled himself out of the fog, and turned towards the noise. 

“Dami?” I think that was Tim, Damian thought. His voice sounded absolutely wrecked. 

Damian opened his eyes to see his family across the room all staring at him. Dick had tears streaming down his face, his body shaking. Jason was looking at him with pleading eyes. Tim had… were those tears on his face!? His father and Alfred looked and though they gained another 10 years. His Fathers face was creased with worry, words were coming out of his mouth but it was hard to tell what they were. 

“...on, son, can you hear me? Please say something Damian.” 

Then a loud “Damian you’re scaring me! Say something!” from Tim. 

Damian realized what they were saying and began to respond. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Damian said very softly but still everyone could hear it. 

“Can you come here baby? I need you to come to me okay?” Dick said, sounding less hysterical than a minute ago. 

Damian then tried to follow his request by shifting his body upwards only to fall back to the ground. ‘Since when were my arms this weak?’ Thought Damian. 

“Be careful son.” Bruce said. 

Damian tried a different approach and started crawling across the ground. 

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so well.” 

Almost halfway to the group when he felt too exhausted to continue. Laying his head on the ground resting his body for a minute. 

“Damian? Are you alright kid?” Jason called. 

Damian just made a sad attempt at a nod, but it was enough to stop everyone from going into histeria again. After a couple minutes of resting, Damian tried again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This fanfic is actually getting much longer than I intended it to be. But I really do want to give it a proper ending. So we'll see how long it gets, hopefully not over 10,000 words. Thank you for all your wonderful kudos and comments. They make my world go round!ヽ(^◇^*)/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

By this point when he looked up, it was only him and his family in the room. He wasn’t aware the kidnappers left. But I guess they didn’t need to be watched when Damian’s K.O. and the others are thoroughly restrained. 

He was so close to Dick now he could almost touch him. 

Suddenly Dick’s legs jutted out and grabbed Damian, pulling him the rest of the way. Dick couldn’t use his arms, they were still tied behind his back. But Damian clung onto him anyway. Hugging Dick and pushing his face into his chest. 

“Oh my baby, I was so scared.” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Dick sobbed as he kissed the top of Damians head. 

“I wish I could hold you right now.” 

Damian just pressed his face further into Dick’s chest

From across the room Damian could hear a weak “I’m so sorry.” 

Looking up to find where it came from, Damian could see Tim, with tears still wet on his face. 

“I’m so sorry Damian, I couldn't protect you. I let that bastard hurt you.” Tim said quietly. 

“Be quiet Drake, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

Tim jolted, looking a little stunned. That was the closest to consoling he’s ever gotten from the youngest. 

“There was nothing you could have done master Tim.” Alfred said, a look of no exceptions in his eyes.

Tim nodded and glanced back at Damian. He looked awful, but considering everything that’s happened tonight, Tim would be happy as long as Damian is responsive. 

The cold air made Damian shake in Dick’s lap. Being barefoot and only wearing pyjamas wasn’t helping. 

“Fuck, if I wasn’t wearing cuffs, I’d be able to give him my sweater.” Jason said. 

Damian slid his hands under Dick’s sweater trying to keep warm. 

“Damian, go inside my sweater, my body heat will keep you warm.” 

“No. I’m not a child.” Damian pouted, pressing his nose into Dick’s collarbone. 

“Damian, you have been having respiratory troubles all night. The worst thing for you right now is to be cold.” Bruce said sternly. 

“Tt.” 

Damian crawled up the bottom of Dick’s sweater and squished himself against his chest. Dick was right, the body heat was making him very warm. He felt less like he was going to die of hypothermia. 

“I’m gonna need a new sweater after this. We’ve stretched it out so much.” Dick laughed. 

Dick felt so much better having Damian against him again. The panicky feeling was still there, but marginally subsided. Damian’s little hands were pressed against his back, and his face rubbed against Dick’s chest. 

‘I wish I could get him to do this normally.’ Dick thought. 

The group could still hear Damian’s raspy breathing through Dick’s sweater, reminding them of the urgency to get the hell out of here. 

“Hey B, the police know we’ve been taken right?” 

“Yes Jason, I alerted them once I knew we were being followed.” Replied Bruce. 

“How long do you think it’ll take until they can find us? I can feel Damian shaking, he’s not going to last very long at this rate.” 

“Well that depends on whether they can get their shit together for once.” Jason barked. 

“Cass and Barbs are our best bet right now.” Tim replied. 

Jason grunted in acknowledgement. 

Silence followed. Everyone was still soaking in their current predicament. 

“Hey Dami? How are you keepin up? You’re usually not this quiet.” Dick asked in a soft tone. 

“I’m fine Grayson. Just tired.” 

“Okay, I need you to keep talking to me baby.” 

“I’m not dying you lunatic calm down.” 

Everyone could tell Damian was trying to keep up the usual bite in his voice, but it was hardly convincing when his voice was weak and wavering. 

“I know, I know. You’re absolutely not dying. Everything is going to be fine. It’s just a precaution, you know that.” 

Damian grumbled out an “I know.” 

“So what’s your favorite season Dami? I’ve always liked fall.” 

Before Damian could even get out a snarky reply, the door to the room barged open.

“Well well well, nice to finally meet everyone.” The unknown man said. 

“Glad to see you’re all doing well.” 

Jason looked at Dick, his face questioning, ‘who the fuck’s this guy?’ Without having to say anything. 

The man began to stroll around the room looking for something. He was wearing a black tailored suit with slicked backed hair. He would have been a pretty good looking guy if it weren’t for the masquerade snake mask that covered his face. 

“But where’s the little kitty?” 

“Don’t tell me he’s dead already?” He laughed. 

“Fuck off you son of a bitch.” Jason growled. 

“Oh no, someones in a bad mood tonight. Sorry to tell you but it’s not gonna get much better.” The man said in a mocking tone. 

He then scanned the family once again. 

“Oh look! I think I found him!” Strolling over to Dick. 

“Damian, move to the inside of the circle. Now.” Bruce said quickly. 

Damian shifted around in his brother's hoodie, crawled out the bottom and slipped through the space between Jason and Dick. 

Damian hid behind Jason’s wide back, between his cuffed arms. Hoping the strange snake man wouldn’t be able to see him. Jason pushed Damian further into his body with his arms, keeping him locked there. 

The rest of the family moved further inwards, attempting to block any entrance or exit into the circle. 

“Aww so sweet, protecting the baby.” 

“C’mon Wayne, let me see him, I promise I don’t bite. The snake mask is just for show.” 

“Fuck off you peice of shit.” Jason growled out, trying to block Damian the best he can. 

“Stop it Jason, he’s trying to provoke us.” Bruce said. 

The snake man gasped dramatically. “Me?! How dare you make such assumptions.” 

“I’m just really soft for kids. You must understand Mr. Wayne, you have so many of them.” 

“Now. I’m sure you’re all wondering why you are here today.” 

“Don’t really give a shit if you ask me.” Jason said. 

The snake man’s demeanour changed entirely. His entire body went unnaturally straight, speaking with a cold and venomous tone. Nothing like before. 

“Watch your tongue boy, unless you want to lose it.” 

Then went right back to acting like your friendly neighbourhood psychopath. 

“Come out little boy.” He taunted. 

He suddenly moved closer to Jason. Damian shifted and crawled underneath the hands to Tim’s back. 

“Aw don’t be scared sweetheart. I’ve been told I’m really, really, good with kids.” 

“Don’t go near him.” Dick said. 

Ignoring Dick’s comment. “Come here sugar, just give me a hug and I’ll leave you alone. How does that sound?” 

Damian responded by crawling into the back of Tim’s crewneck. Latching his arms around him like a koala. 

“Fuck off, you crazy bastard.” Tim sneered, while wrapping his arms around Damian the best he can in a backwards hug. 

Tim could feel Damian shaking. ‘He must be freezing.’ Tim thought.

Like hell Tim was going to let another crazy bastard touch his baby brother. He was still trying to emotionally recover from the first encounter with their crazy attacker. Damian must be really weak at the moment to look for Tim for protection. If Damian trusts Tim to protect him and that’s all that matters. He knows he’ll fight any creepy bastards if it meant keeping him safe. 

“Well there will be plenty of time for us to meet later Damian. I guess I should introduce myself for now. My name is Vipera, and I fucking hate Bruce Wayne.” 

He paced and twirled his way around the room. 

“Now that that’s out of the way. Let the fun begin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos, they make my world go round! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／ We're getting real close to the 10,000 mark. I sincerely didn't imagine it being this long but I want to finish it well. I'm planning on finishing it next chapter, hopefully for my exam marks that's true lmao. Hope you enjoy!

“Now that that’s out of the way. Let the fun begin.” 

……. 

The snake man, Vipera or whatever the hell. Paced around the room. Jason wasn’t sure what to think of the guy. He obviously had some major issues to sort out, but other than that he’s never seen him before. He does seem to have a great amount of power. To be able to get past the Wayne security and somehow poison the entire house with carbon monoxide. 

It was obvious this guy was after Bruce, like usual. And was using his family to seek revenge, like usual. 

‘Once again being pulled into Bruce’s bullshit.’ Jason thought.

Jason looked over to Tim, still housing Damian in his sweater. Tim was practically crushing Damian against his back, but I guess he couldn’t help it after the last time he had the kid. 

Speaking of the demon. He didn’t sound too hot. His breathing could be heard weakly through the room. 

‘Fuck.’ Jason thought. ‘We need to get him out of here.’ 

As annoying as the kid could be, it hurt to hear him in pain. Jason silently hoped Bruce would lock him up in the manor for a while after this. Jason’s had one too many borderline parental breakdowns for one lifetime. 

It was obvious Tom Riddle over there was using Damian to get the family to react. But fucking hell was it working. Bringing a child into a grown man's fight was a disgusting move. 

Jason was hoping they could get the attention off the youngest for a while. Or at least long enough until they could get some help. 

Sadly Jason’s prayers were not heard. 

“Alright, I’ve decided I want to play a little game.” 

“Lord help us.” Jason mumbled, receiving a hip check to the side from Dick. 

Luckily Vipera seemed to ignore it. Continuing to stroll around the room. 

“These are the rules, very, very simple. I had to keep in mind our younger players.” Staring at the lump in Tim’s sweater. 

Tim gritted his teeth, pulling Damian closer. If that was possible at this point. 

“Anyone who isn’t wearing handcuffs, has 1 minute to remove themselves from the circle, and to that blanket on the floor over there.” 

“Fuck off you son of a bitch.” Jason growled. 

“Leave him alone, he's just a kid.” Dick tried to reason. 

“Ah yes, he is just a child. But he’s not just any child is he? No of course not. He’s Bruce Wayne’s youngest son. The blood and flesh of all my pain and suffering.”

“No. This is between you and I. Leave my sons out of this. They have done nothing to you. You have done enough damage to Damian.” Bruce said coldly, staring at Vipera in the eyes through his mask. 

The room went quiet. Bruce and Vipera looked at each other with deadly stares. Then suddenly Vipera broke out of the trance, laughing hysterically. It honestly would have been terrifying if they hadn’t all heard the joker's laugh before. Vipera’s laugh was child's play compared to his cackle.

Once Vipera caught his breath again he spoke. “My god, you people never learn do you? Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. Why would I waste all my precious time trying to beat the shit out of Mr. Wayne here. It’ll take ages for me to get the level of pain in his eyes that I’m craving. When I can get it in 5 minutes, by messing with Wayne's little one. It really is just common sense.” 

“You’re a sick man.” Dick rasped out. 

“Well, can’t deny that.” 

“Anyways back to the games. It’s a little chilly in here isn’t it Damian, so let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Anyone without cuffs on has one minute to remove themselves from the circle, and sit on that blanket over there.” 

He pulled out his phone and leaned on the wall. “Starting now.” 

“Damian, stay where you are. Absolutely no leaving the circle. This is an order.” Bruce said. 

Snake man yawned and played with the buttons on his shirt. 

No one moved. Tim still kept his grip on Damian just in case he tried to do anything. 

The timer went off signalling one minute. 

“Well that was boring wasn’t it. You know I thought I could try and play nice for once. I can see why I never do that normally.”

“You can’t say I didn’t try to be nice, Damian.” 

Vipera pushed off the wall suddenly, whipping a gun out of his suit jacket. 

“You have 1 minute to get on that fucking blanket, or I’m shooting a bullet through your brothers head.” 

He pressed the gun harshly to Dick’s forehead. 

“No Dami! Please don’t.” Dick cried. 

“Your time starts now.” 

Damian began struggling to get out of Tim’s grip. 

“No Damian, stop!” Tim shouted. 

Tim was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His eldest brother had a gun to his forehead, timer counting down from one minute to be killed instantly. On the other hand his youngest brother, horribly sick. Was struggling to remove himself from safety and into the waiting arms of that snake bastard. 

Lucky or not, he didn’t have to choose, because Damian suddenly chose that moment to hit the pressure point in his neck, causing him to become immobile. 

“No Damian, please don’t.” Tim said, trying to speak reason into him. 

“Tt. How low do you think of me Drake. Letting Grayson die.” 

Tim tried to regain some feeling back into his body. He had to grab Damian, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Kid don’t you fucking dare.” Jason said, while attempting to jolt Damian backwards by pulling on Tim’s arms with the rope. 

Damian struggled to keep his balance. The ground was moving again, everything was sort of fuzzy. But he knew he needed to get to that blanket no matter how incable he was feeling right now. Grayson’s life was on the line, and with that thought he climbed over Tim. He caught his foot on Tim’s knee sending him to the floor. 

‘I’m never this clumsy.’ Damian thought. 

He slowly pulled himself off the floor. 

‘Oh no.’ His ears felt like they were filling with cotton again. He could hear his family's shouts around him but couldn’t discern what they were saying. It felt like his entire body was made with lead. Arms weakly dragging himself across the floor. 

‘It’s funny how the world works.’ Damian thought. 20 Minutes ago he was giving his entire being to crawl his way painfully to his family. Now he’s desperately crawling away from them. Away from the only place he’s ever felt safe. 

Dick internally screamed as he watched Damian crawl away from him. Not being able to do anything to stop him was the hardest part, or maybe it was the fact that Damian was doing this for him. Dami had already been through so much. Was it too much to ask for him to have a couple happy years. No death, no pain, no torture. This was no place for a child. But sadly this was the kind of life they lived. Looking around at the rest of his family, he could see the effects on all of them. 

Tim looked utterly shattered, once again feeling like he was unable to save their baby brother from harm. Dick could see Jason felt the same. His body was tense as a bowstring, jaw clenched, eyes showing pure hatred for the unknown man in the room. 

Dick glanced over at Bruce. ‘He hasn't looked this way since Damian had died.’ Dick thought. The pain of possibly losing a child he’s already lost once. 

The timer was still ticking down. Dick ignored the gun in his face and watched as his baby put himself further into danger. 

……….

Damian could finally see the blanket ahead of him now. 

‘So close.’ Damian thought. 

He hoped the time hadn’t run out yet. Damian wouldn't be able to know. The only thing he was aware of was the pain wracking through his body and the blanket ahead of him. 

‘I’m not fast enough. I’m not fast enough. Grayson’s going to die and it will be because of my weakness.’ Damian cried in his head. 

His breaths were getting shallow and loud. The sound echoing through his head, reminding him of how weak he was. 

After a couple painful seconds went by Damian finally touched the blanket, pulling it towards him. 

Damian couldn’t look up. The thought that he was too slow, that he couldn’t get to the blanket in time was killing him. He didn’t want to look up and see Dick limp and bleeding out, with a hole through his head. 

So he lay there, holding the blanket to his chest like a lifeline. His entire body ached from the struggle. Slowly the blood stopped pouding in his ears and he could hear laughing. 

‘He must have killed him.’ Damian thought. ‘Vipera would never sound that happy otherwise.’

“Wow what an incredible performance Damian. You should know, I was never actually going to kill him. That would ruin the fun so early on in the game.” 

Damian could hear Jason scream something viciously. 

But all Damian could think of was ‘he’s not dead. Grayson’s not dead.’

Damian somehow willed the strength to look up. Grayson was sitting there, very much alive. He looked terribly distressed but that didn’t matter to Damian. He was breathing. 

“I honestly thought you wouldn’t be able to get there on time. Nevermind get out of your brother's grip. I’m impressed kid, you’re a real fighter.” 

“You sick bastard!!” Jason screamed. 

Jason looked across the room at Damian. He was getting worse and worse by the minute. Jason wasn’t even sure if he could hear anything now. His eyes were cloudy and unfocused, nothing like the usual fire that encompassed them. 

He looked so much like a child. Holding onto the blanket for comfort and warmth. The poor kid, he was sick and cold, and probably wanted nothing more than to go home. 

‘Oh boy when they get home.’ Jason thought. 

He’ll wrap the kid up in as many blankets as the manor housed. Dick would completely smother him. Hell, maybe Jason and Tim would smother him too. Bruce wouldn’t let him out of his sight for a least a few days, and Alfred would make routine medical checkups every hour. 

But that was if they could get out of here. It had already been at least a couple hours since they left the manor. The only thing they could hope for was that Cass and Barbs were on the case. Jason wasn’t sure how much longer the kid had in him. 

Vipera began to stalk his way over to Damian. 

“No! Stay away from him.” Dick screamed. 

“How could I leave a poor, helpless child alone like this.” 

“Damian! Damian! Can you hear me? You need to move!” Tim yelled. 

It was too late for the call because Vipera had reached Damian. Damian recoiled away, attempting to cover himself with the blanket like a shield. 

For Bruce, this was painful to watch. His son was defenseless against a ruthless psychopath, and he couldn’t do anything to help him. Bruce fought the cuffs and ropes knowing there was no chance of escaping, but not trying meant he was giving up. And he’d never give up on Damian. 

“Come here Damian, I’ll help you.” Vipera said sweetly. 

“No baby, fight him!” 

Vipera crouched down to Damian. And began to wrap his arms around his shaking frame. Damian began to weakly struggle. 

“No! You fucking bastard get off of him.” Jason yelled, pure hatred coming through in his voice. 

Vipera had Damian halfway into his arms, when the kid bit his teeth down hard, onto arm holding him. 

“Fuck! You brat!” Dropping Damian to the ground with a harsh thump. 

“That’s it kid! Bite his fucking arm off.” 

Instead Vipera started dragging Damian across the floor in the direction of the exit. 

Damian was too weak to do anything but struggle. Vipera dragged him past his family.   
Damian reached out to Dick as they passed. 

“No! No! Let go of him!” Dick cried. 

Vipera still continued, harshly dragging him. Damian was gasping for air. His skin scratched the abrasive concrete. 

“Stop! You’re going to kill him like that!” Tim yelled.

Vipera threw open the door, and left the rest of the family alone. Taking Damian with him. 

Jason still screamed a last. “Give him back you bastard.” 

………

Once the door shut, Dick began crying. Not holding in his sobs. 

“Dick. Damian is a very strong boy. He will be okay.” Bruce attempted to console. 

“Did you see him Bruce!? He was barely breathing! And he’s sick and cold and horribly pale. Who knows what that man’s going to do to him?! Are you not worried about him at all Bruce. Do you not care he could be dead a second time because couldn’t save him again?!.” 

“Richard. How dare you suggest that I not care for Damian. He is my son, I am just as worried as you are.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jason mumbled. 

But before Bruce could retaliate. Alfred spoke up. 

“Enough everyone. Fighting will not help our situation. All we can do is hope that he is okay long enough for help to arrive. Please keep your calm.” 

Silence flooded the room. Other than the occasional sniffle from Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops left it on a cliffe, my bad. But no worries! If anyone reads this the same day I post, I'll be updating with the second chapter in a few hours! Hurrah for no studying.


End file.
